


Nebulous

by shivadyne



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: And yet it built up and up and up, lingering uncomfortably with every time Yukiko rested a hand at her back, leaned in too close and shared a secret smile that was only for her alone, laughed so hard she ended up leaning on Chie for support, warm and beautiful and so far out of her reach that she just… couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even find it in herself to let out the words in the safety of her own mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got emotional over yukichie and this happened oops

On the rare occasions where she had taken a moment to reflect over her deeply hidden feelings, Chie always knew that the slow-burning feelings of jealousy over her best friend were wrong. It always left her stomach churning, the guilt only forcing her further into her downward spiral of thoughts that were best left ignored. They didn’t stay ignored, though, and built up and up and up as beautiful Yukiko, perfect Yukiko, elegant and more feminine and what every guy on the face of the whole damn earth wants Yukiko stayed right by her side.

And didn’t that only make things worse? Seeing her every single day, casually walking past the gawking nobodies who were entranced by the Amagi Challenge only to come back to her every time. It made her feel so good, like she was better because she was the one Yukiko stuck by and not any of those stupid boys. The stupid boys who made fun of her short hair and her constant need to train and even her loud voice, as she’d overheard on one occasion as she’d been sitting on the roof right out of view from the doorway. It was a worthless high because the minute they were apart the jealousy would creep close again, threatening to suffocate her.

And when she finally met her shadow, it was like a smack in the face because everything she’d heard was so true. And yet it still felt like things were going unsaid, like somewhere in that tangled mass of hurt and anger and jealousy and arrogance there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. And yet it built up and up and up, lingering uncomfortably with every time Yukiko rested a hand at her back, leaned in too close and shared a secret smile that was only for her alone, laughed so hard she ended up leaning on Chie for support, warm and beautiful and so far out of her reach that she just… couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even find it in herself to let out the words in the safety of her own mind.

Love maybe. Chie didn’t know, hadn’t ever been able to get a grasp on what real love actually was unless she took ideas from some gaudy romance novel she’d find in Souji’s book collection if she really looked, that much she was sure of. And… what she felt wasn’t anything like that. It was just being able to breathe freely, able to smile and push away all her doubts and just feel like she was a carefree teenager for five seconds until she’d get pulled face-first into the TV again, their foggy nightmare looming closer and closer with every moment they wasted.

Was that love? Friendship? Where did the lines end, where did they blur, why wasn’t there a handbook for when your female best friend puts her hand over yours and you suddenly feel like you’ve just been socked hard in the gut with something that you can’t quite understand, can’t even begin to describe no matter how hard you try?

Chie wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know.


End file.
